pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Benji Darksoul
Benji Darksoul is the son of Jax and Clarissa Darksoul and the older brother of Spencer and Rose Darksoul. He currently travels with Mara Hernadez. History Background Benji is the the oldest son of Clarissa and Jax. While born when the two were still dating, Benji became one of the reasons the two settled down. He is a very kind boy but can have bursts of rage if provoked. Benji started his journey with a Chikorita, who has since evolved into a Meganium. Meganium is Benji's closest companion and has never left his side. She tends to keep him grounded and doesn't allow him to get angry. When beginning his journey, Benji was given a Pokédex from his dad and a Key Stone from his mother. Personality Unlike either of his siblings, Benji is very reserved and quite. He is shown to only trust few people, one of which is a young girl named Mara. Along with this, Benji is very impulsive. This was shown when he disobeyed his parents and stole two of their strongest Legendaries. While successful at obtaining them, Zapdos and Landorus refused to obey the young boy and brought him back home. Benji is shown to be breaking away from his family in the sense of becoming his own person. Clarissa has mentioned she feels bad for her children since they will always be known as "Jax and Clarissa's kids". Benji later shows characteristic of him breaking out of the idea that he is a son of two people. Benji is also very against Mega Evolution. He studies reports and thinks it causes harm to the Pokémon. He has only Mega Evolved a Pokémon once, Gardevoir because it was a life or death situation. After this he smashed his Key Stone for good. Relationships Jax Darksoul Benji has a strong relationship with his father. Clarissa Darksoul Unfortunately he and his mom have strained relationship. It is revealed that Clarissa did not pass down her Aura to her son due to the fear he could go through the same trauma she did. Benji also is angry how she was against him having a Pokémon before becoming a trainer. This is because if something happened to it, she imagined he would be upset like she was after befriending a Shinx. Despite this, Clarissa cares deeply for her son and has been willing to save him on many occasions. One instance was when she sent Zapdos after Benji when he was falling. She was hurt when Benji accused her of mistreating her Pokémon by Mega Evolving them. Clarissa was extremely hurt when he smashed his key stone. Spencer Darksoul Benji really cares for his younger brother and supports him. He has visited every league match Spencer was in. He is one of three people who can convince Benji to do almost anything, other two being Rose and Mara. Rose Darksoul While Benji can't stand people who are immature, he loves his little sister. He is not aware of her being a Mega Evolution successor at the moment. Pokémon On Hand Stolen Trivia *He is named after his grandfather Category:Male Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Humans